A touch screen, as an input media, may provide better convenience for users compared with a keyboard or a mouse. According to different implementation principles, the touch screens can be divided into resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, infrared touch screens, etc. Currently, the resistive and capacitive touch screen technologies are widely used.
A mutual capacitive touch screen is more and more popular by virtue of its higher sensitivity and multi-touch advantages. The basic principle of the mutual capacitive touch screen is: applying voltage in a driving line side and detecting signal changes in a detection line side. The driving line determines an X coordinate, and the detection line determines a Y coordinate. During detection, the driving lines in the X direction is progressively scanned; when scanning each row of the driving lines, signal in each detection line is read. After a round of scanning, all intersection points of rows and columns can be scanned and X*Y signals are scanned. The detection method can specifically determine coordinates of multiple points, and thus multi-touch can be realized.
Currently, a driving method commonly used in the capacitive touch screen is a time division driving method, i.e., performing display driving and touch control signal detection driving step by step: only performing scanning operation for display driving signals in a first time period (in this time period, not performing detection of touch control signals) in one period of time (for example, one frame time), and then performing detection operation of touch control signals in other time period (in this time period, not performing scanning for display driving signals) of the period of time
The existing time division driving method gives less detection time for touch control signals, causing a high detection frequency of the touch control signals, and this increases internal noise of the touch control display device and affects the display quality of the touch control display device.